


Hiding Places

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Twins, blarren humfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I’m hiding here," Chris whispers, frowning. “This is my hiding place."</p><p>"We can share."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Places

**Author's Note:**

> **goingtohogwartsinatardis prompted:** Blarren Humfer, hide and seek
> 
> Since it isn't really clear, they're about ten in this. Obviously, doesn't take place in the same verse as the rest of my Blarren Humfer fic.

"What are you doing?" Chris hisses as Darren pushes behind the couch and settles next to him, pulling his knees tight into his chest. He’s  _just_  smaller than Chris, but they’re both small. That might be why they’re friends.

"Hiding." Darren pauses, giving Chris a wide-eyed, exasperated look. " _Duh_."

"But I’m hiding here," Chris whispers, frowning. “This is my hiding place."

"We can share." And Darren nods, like that’s the end of the conversation.

"But–"

"You guys are really bad at this game."

They both look up, and a mirror of Chris’s eyes are peeking over the top of the couch, judging them. They can still hear counting coming from the other room, so it must not be time to be found yet. Kurt is usually really good at hide and seek, and it surprises Chris that he hasn’t found a place yet.

"Are not," Darren replies, petulantly.

"Then why are you  _talking?_ " Kurt asks, like Darren is stupid. And Darren can be a little stupid, sometimes, but only Chris is allowed to call Darren stupid. “Why are you both hiding together?" Kurt wrinkles his nose.

"Darren took my spot," Chris replies, grumpily, and Darren pouts at him.

"I don’t like hiding alone."

"Then go hide with Blaine!"

"Blaine is counting!"

"He’s almost done," Kurt chimes in, as if it’s helpful. Chris and Darren share a look, before reaching up and pulling Kurt over the back of the couch. He let’s out a loud, indignant noise–Chris claps a hand over his mouth as soon as he’s on the ground.

“ _Shh_ , or he’ll find us." Chris looks at Darren, who grins at him, and it’s really hard to not start laughing. Kurt licks his hand, and Chris makes a face, but doesn’t move his hand. “He licked me," he tells Darren, nonplussed.

"So?" Darren picks up Chris’s other hand, and licks the back out of it, and Chris screeches. Darren laughs.

"You  _guys_." Blaine’s head pops over the back of the couch, and they all look up at him. “Did you all forget how to play hide and seek?"

"Yes," Chris and Darren answer simultaneously, and Kurt glares. Blaine’s shoulders drop, and he leans down and presses his hand to the top of Darren’s head.

"You’re it."

"You did that because we’re brothers." Darren sticks his tongue out, and Blaine sticks his tongue out back. “Hey." He looks at Chris, shuffling as he gets ready to stand. “Want to be it with me?"

Chris blinks at him for a moment.

"…kay." Chris grins.

"You guys suck at this game."


End file.
